My Lovely White Coffee
by Bernadette Dei
Summary: Kopi bikin deg-degan, tapi kopi putih tidak. Eits! Ada tapi lagi, ada juga kopi putih yang bikin deg-degan! Kopi apakah itu?


**Cerita sekali tamat dan sederhana**

 **...**

 **...**

 **My Lovely White Coffee**

Aku belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali.

Suatu hari jika aku memiliki seorang pacar, aku tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Honey, Sweetheart, Babe,_ atau sebutan-sebutan lain yang menurutku menggelikan. Entahlah, menurutku panggilan semacam itu membuatku serasa ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Mengerti maksudku? Baiklah, mungkin orang-orang memanggil dengan sebutan semacam itu sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang mereka pada pasangan mereka, tapi berbeda denganku, oke? Aku memiliki sifat yang sedikit berbeda dengan mereka. Itulah keanehan dari diriku.

Lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa jika aku punya pacar nanti? Entahlah. Tapi jika orang itu lebih tua dariku, tentu aku akan memanggilnya Kakak, dan kalau dia seumuran denganku, aku bisa memanggilnya dengan namanya.

.

Dan... Sekarang ini aku sedang menyukai seorang lelaki. Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya? Alasannya sama dengan kebanyakan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jawaban yang biasa didengar seperti; karena dia baik, karena dia cantik atau tampan, karena dia pintar, karena bla-bla-bla... Tentunya karena hal positif yang aku temukan dari orang yang aku sukai.

Memang benar alasan-alasan itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Pernah mendengar kalimat 'Orang akan melakukan hal yang gila ketika mereka sedang jatuh cinta'?

Yep, hal itu terjadi padaku.

Perasaanku yang membuncah kepadanya menimbulkan suatu keberanian yang tidak biasa ada padaku. Dengan tekad yang kuat demi tercapainya tujuan agar dia tahu perasaanku padanya, aku melakukan hal yang menurutku sangat tidak biasa!

Aku menulis surat cinta padanya.

.

Ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah aku lakukan selama aku menyukai seorang lelaki! Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa ragu sama sekali. Perasaan itu terlalu menggebu-gebu sehingga rasa malu dan ragu-ragu hilang entah kemana.

Ayolah, semua orang juga akan mengatakan ini adalah hal yang gila dan aneh! Memangnya sekarang zaman apa? Sekarang ini orang sudah menggunakan _gadget_ di tangan mereka untuk segala keperluan mereka, termasuk menyatakan cinta. Dan aku, termasuk ke dalam manusia kuno yang masih menggunakan pernyataan cinta melalui surat tulisan tangan! Oh, aku akui ini adalah tindakan yang sangat kolot!

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas aku melakukan hal konyol ini. Alasanku cukup masuk akal. Pertama, karena aku belum memiliki nomor ponselnya agar aku bisa menghubunginya. Kedua, kami jarang bertemu. Bisa dikatakan dalam sebulan hanya bisa bertemu 2 kali saja. Dan ketiga, karena kami masih belum mengenal secara dekat. Disebut teman saja masih terlalu jauh. Aku mengenalnya hanya dari teman-temanku saja, dan mungkin dia pun sama. Hanya aku masih sanksi apakah dia mengenalku.

Hingga muncullah ide brilian kekonyolan itu di otakku. Dari beberapa alasan yang sudah kujelaskan tadi dan dimantapkan dengan perasaanku yang menggebu-gebu, akhirnya aku pun dengan berani menulis surat cinta pertamaku yang aku tulis untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah lelaki sembarangan memang. Dia memiliki talenta yang sangat hebat! Dia mahir memainkan alat musik piano, selain itu ia kuliah di sebuah universitas ternama di kotaku. Dia hampir mendekati sempurna. Benar, dia dianugerahi Tuhan dengan wajah tampan dan terkesan imut, menurutku.

Dia pun berasal dari keluarga yang dikenal di kotaku. Jadi, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha?

Hal lain yang aku tahu tentang Sasuke, dia memiliki seorang kakak lelaki yang bernama Itachi Uchiha yang juga mahir bermain piano. Kenapa aku katakan mahir? Talenta mereka berdua dalam bermain alat musik bertuts tersebut sudah terbukti dengan prestasi mereka yang sampai ke dunia internasional. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak dikenal orang di kotaku?

Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang terpandang. Meski begitu, rasa sosialisme mereka terhadap keluarga yang lain terjalin sangat baik.

.

Aku berharap setelah aku memberikan surat pernyataan cintaku padanya dia tidak membenciku. Karena bisa saja 'kan seseorang merasa sebal setelah tahu ada orang yang menyukainya, apalagi jika baru kenal sebatas nama maupun wajah saja.

Tapi tidak dengannya. Sasuke Uchiha tidak seperti itu.

Terbukti dari kejadian di saat perayaan ulang tahun keluarga Yamanaka, lebih tepatnya Inoichi- _san_ , ayah dari Ino Yamanaka.

Aku pergi berdua dengan Tenten, dia sahabatku. Kami datang karena Ino adalah teman dekat kami juga.

Dalam hati aku berharap semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Perayaan ulang tahun keluarga Yamanaka mengundang hampir semua keluarga di kotaku. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan keluarga Uchiha juga akan datang, 'kan?

Dan benar saja. Begitu aku masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Yamanaka, Tenten mengisyaratkan padaku untuk melihat ke arah piano berada.

Di sana, duduk Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang fokus memainkan jemarinya di antara tuts piano.

Aku terpana dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa!

Dia terlihat bersinar di mataku. Dari caranya memainkan piano dengan tenang tapi terfokus, alunan lagu klasik yang dimainkannya semakin membuatku terpukau. Tuhan, kenapa dia terlihat sempurna di mataku sekarang ini?

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak terus terpana padanya. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk melihat Sasuke seharian. Aku datang karena diundang oleh Ino. Dan aku mengatakan pada Tenten agar jangan menggodaku dengan ucapannya mengenai Sasuke yang bisa membuatku gugup. Akhirnya aku mencari tempat di mana aku tidak perlu menempelkan pandanganku pada Sasuke terus-menerus.

Pesta perayaan keluarga Yamanaka cukup meriah. Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Aku pun mengajak Tenten untuk mencari di mana Ino berada.

Kami menemukannya sedang bicara berdua dengan Sai di luar ruangan. Dan kami pun segera mendekati mereka. Aku dan Tenten tahu, mereka tidak akan merasa terganggu oleh kedatangan kami.

.

Kami begitu asyik dengan percakapan kami berempat. Tapi sesekali aku melihat ke sekitar dan berharap menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi membuat jantungku berdegup tidak keruan.

Dan begitu aku melihat ke arah ruangan, dari balik kaca jendela aku bisa melihat sosoknya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang dewasa. Ah, dia sudah selesai dengan permainan pianonya.

Jantungku sudah mulai berdegup kencang melebihi saat melihatnya saat pertama tadi. Dalam hati aku sangat berharap dia mau menghampiri kami.

'Tapi sepertinya dia sibuk sekali. Banyak orang yang mengajaknya bicara,' pikirku sambil sesekali menengok ke arahnya karena tidak mau melewati momen di mana kami berada di jarak yang lebih dekat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Dan karena itu juga jantungku semakin berdegup kencang, lebih kencang.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah membuat presentasi untuk minggu depan?" tanya Ino sedikit membuyarkan pikiranku dari Sasuke.

"Ah, iya. Sudah. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya," jawabku.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ikut membantunya. Karena kulihat akhir-akhir ini Hinata punya banyak sekali tugas dari dosen. Aku kasihan juga melihatnya mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam."

"Oh, Tenten kau baik sekali," sahut Ino.

"Hm... kalau aku minta bantuanmu, boleh 'kan?" canda Sai lalu diikuti oleh tertawaanku, Ino dan Tenten.

"Memangnya kau berani membayarku berapa?" tawar Tenten menanggapi candaan Sai. Kami kembali tertawa dengan obrolan ringan kami.

Tapi sejenak, pandanganku terganggu oleh sosok Sasuke yang keluar dari ruangan dan ia berjalan ke arah kami.

Lebih tepatnya ke arahku.

'Oh Tuhan! Apa Sasuke benar menghampiri kemari?' mataku tetap tertuju padanya.

Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tidak sadar jika saat itu dia sudah berada dekat tepat di hadapanku.

Dengan ramah ia berkata, "Hai, apa kabar? Di mana yang lainnya, hanya kalian saja?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku tidak mungkin diam saja, 'kan? Kami pun berjabat tangan.

Ya ampuuunnn, kami berjabat tangan! Aku menyentuhnya!

Demi guru Gai yang menyukai pakaian ketat! Sasuke menghampiri dan menyapaku pertama kali! Ini sungguh luar biasa dan di luar dugaanku! Dan... dan... dia bertanya padaku! Padaku!

"A...eehh... yang lain? Mungkin di dalam. Sasuke terlalu serius memainkan piano jadi tidak lihat yang lainnya," kataku sedikit kikuk. Aku mengerti Sasuke mungkin mencari teman-teman yang lainnya. Ia mengangguk lalu menyapa Sai, Ino dan Tenten.

Di depanku, Tenten mulai memberikan sinyal jahil padaku.

Dan tidak kusangka, Sasuke berdiri di sampingku. Benar, tepat di sampingku!

Kami yang semula bercakap-cakap berempat, kini datang satu tamu yang tidak diundang menjadi berlima. Dan karena kedatangannya, aku tidak banyak bicara lagi. Bukan aku tidak ingin bicara, hanya saja aku terlalu gugup untuk ikut ambil bagian ke dalam percakapan dengan Sasuke di dalamnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sesekali aku mengangguk untuk menghargai pembicaraan mereka.

Tuhan, efek dari kedatangan Sasuke membuat jantungku terus bergemuruh!

Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mengamati Sasuke lebih jelas. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya ketika sedang bicara, tersenyum, tertawa. Dia sangat tampan! Lebih tampan dari yang ada di imajinasiku.

Aku suka saat ia tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. Ia terlihat sangat manis dan terkesan imut. Suaranya lembut namun tegas dalam waktu yang sama seperti alunan piano yang dipadukan antara melodi dan bass. Perawakannya yang tinggi memberiku rasa aman saat ia berada di sampingku. Seperti batu karang yang kokoh dari terjangan ombak!

'Hinata, sadarlah! Kau sudah terlalu jauh membayangkannya!' teriakku dalam hati. Aku terlalu banyak menghayalkan tentang Sasuke dan ini tidak baik!

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyegarkan sedikit pikiran dan jantungku yang semakin menggila.

Aku pergi ke dalam ruangan untuk mencari minum demi menjernihkan pikiranku. Mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu memedulikan kepergianku.

Ada berbagai macam minuman di sana, tapi entah kenapa saat itu aku lebih memilih untuk meminum kopi. Kopi susu lebih tepatnya. Lagipula jika aku lebih memilih minuman beralkohol, aku takut mabuk. Dan aku tidak terlalu suka minuman beralkohol.

Sambil menenangkan degup jantungku yang mulai kembali normal, aku mengambil cangkir kopi yang terbuat dari keramik lalu mengisinya dengan kopi yang sudah tersedia di dalam teko. Kutambahkan sedikit bubuk krim ke kopiku, aku lebih suka kopi putih. Aroma kopinya mampu membuat jantungku kembali berdegup normal, meskipun masih belum dengan pikiranku yang masih membayang-bayangkan Sasuke.

'Oke! Aku sudah siap kembali ke sana dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya lagi,' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku tidak mungkin terus diam di dalam sendirian 'kan? Apa kata mereka nantinya? Bagaimanapun aku harus tetap bergabung dengan mereka lagi sebab inilah kesempatan di mana aku bisa melihat Sasuke dalam jarak yang sangat dekat!

Masih dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tanganku, aku mendekati mereka.

Mereka pun memandangku dan aku bisa melihat pandangan penuh tanya mereka dengan apa yang kubawa.

"Tenten, kau mau?" tawarku pada sahabatku. Tenten menggeleng pelan. Lalu aku menawarkan pada Sai dan Ino.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata mereka.

Adalah hal yang wajar bukan jika kita menawarkan sesuatu pada orang yang berada di dekat kita jika kita hendak makan atau minum sesuatu? Itu menandakan bahwa kita menghargai mereka. Iya 'kan?

Lalu pandanganku mengarah pada Sasuke yang ternyata memerhatikanku. Lebih tepatnya ke arah cangkir di tanganku.

"Kau mau?" tawarku pelan. Jantungku mulai berdegup gila lagi.

Tuhaaaaannn! Hanya dengan menawarkan sesuatu padanya sudah membuatku gugup!

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Alis matanya terangkat sebelah. Oh Tuhan, dia imut sekali dengan muka penasarannya itu!

"Kopi," jawabku cepat. Aku menyodorkan cangkir kopi itu ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak suka kopi hitam," katanya. Lalu aku meresponnya terlalu cepat.

"Ini bukan kopi hitam. Ini kopi putih," kataku membenarkan. Wajar jika Sasuke menolak tawaranku karena aku dan dia bisa dikatakan baru kenal satu sama lain. Aku sendiri jika baru mengenal seseorang lalu orang itu menawarkan sesuatu padaku, aku perlu merasa sedikit was-was. Bukan karena bisa muncul hal-hal negatif, tapi sebagai manusia kita selalu punya penilaian apakah orang itu bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Benar 'kan? Ah, mungkin itu sama saja.

Oke. Kukira responnya akan sama seperti ketiga orang di depanku.

Tapi ternyata, Sasuke mengambilnya.

Benar! Dia mengambilnya dalam artian dia menerimanya. Ia menghirup aroma kopi tersebut sebelum ia mencobanya. Bukan dengan gaya mencium aroma kopi seperti yang kau lihat di iklan-iklan kopi di tv yang terlihat terbuai dengan aromanya. Dari caranya menghirup aroma kopi tersebut, seperti sedang menyelidiki apakah kopi itu layak ia coba atau tidak.

Dan ternyata ia mau meminumnya.

Oh, oke! Jantungku sudah was-was sedari Sasuke menerima kopi dariku. Dan yah, kurasa dia menyukainya. Itu berarti aku harus mengambil secangkir lagi dari dalam.

Tapi ternyata tidak!

Kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya setelah itu?

Ia berkata, "Rasa kopi hitamnya masih terasa."

Dan ia memberikan cangkir kopi itu padaku lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja otakku terasa _blank_. Pikiranku kacau! Aku menoleh ke arah Tenten yang menutup muka karena malu. Sedangkan Sai dan Ino memberiku senyuman jahil. Dari tatapan mereka, aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka sudah tahu perasaanku pada Sasuke.

Dan tebak bagaimana ekspresiku saat itu. Aku yakin aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang terdiam seribu kata sambil memegang cangkir kopi yang baru saja Sasuke cicipi sedikit lalu ia kembalikan padaku.

Pikiranku masih _blank_ , tidak fokus. Bahkan aku tidak mendengarkan lagi percakapan mereka setelahnya.

Akhirnya begitu aku mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Di sana aku duduk. Masih dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tanganku.

Aku menatapnya sedikit lama dan bayangan kejadian tadi terus berputar-putar di benakku seakan bisa terjadi kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dalam hati aku terus bertanya-tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan pada kopi ini. Haruskah aku meminum dan menghabiskannya? Karena sayang sekali kalau aku buang! Isinya masih banyak! Tapi... kalau aku minum... itu berarti...

Tuhan, kalau aku balon gas, sudah pasti aku sudah meledak saat itu juga! Aku heboh sendiri! Keringat muncul di pelipisku, padahal di ruangan itu cukup sejuk oleh mesin pendingin ruangan.

Aku masih ingin meminum kopi itu. Dan bukan karena Sasuke sudah mencobanya! Tidak! Karena memang sejak awal aku mau.

Akhirnya aku mencari-cari di mana letak yang **tidak** Sasuke sentuh dengan memutar-mutar cangkir itu!

Pikiranku menjeritkan, 'Itu bekas Sasuke, itu bekas Sasuke!'

Itu berarti... Kau tahu artinya 'kan kalau aku minum di titik di mana Sasuke meminumnya?

Yeah!

Ciuman tidak langsung!

Dan sejak saat itu tiap kali aku melihat kopi, terutama kopi susu, yang teringat di benakku adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan besarku, kenapa Sasuke mau menerima tawaran kopi dariku padahal kami baru saja kenal satu sama lain? Apa itu adalah cara dia menghargai perasaan orang lain? Atau karena ia ingin menjahiliku saja? Aku tidak tahu.

Kejadian itu benar-benar tidak pernah terprediksi sekaligus kejadian tergila yang pernah terjadi di hidupku. Aku merasa rasa gugupku berada di puncaknya, malu, sekaligus bodoh hanya karena tindakan satu orang itu.

Kau pernah dengar 'kan ada iklan kopi yang berkata begini, 'Kopi bisa membuat deg-degan tapi kopi putih tidak.' Tapi menurutku, ada satu kopi putih yang bisa membuatku deg-degan...

Yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, _my lovely white coffee_.

 **TAMAT**

Jujur, ini adalah pengalaman saya beberapa tahun lalu ketika usia saya belum setua sekarang. Hehehe...

Saya tuangkan ke fic SasuHina karena saya sudah lama jatuh cinta pada pasangan ini dan berniat bikin cerita tapi masih sering kebingungan harus bikin yang gimana. Akhirnya ada satu cerita yang bisa saya bikin seperti apa yang saya alami dalam kehidupan nyata. Maaf ya kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dengan sikap SasuHina-nya, toh ini hanya fict, ya 'kan?

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan bersedia baca karya saya. Jika kembali berkenan, boleh berikan tanggapan pembaca sekalian.

Salam hangat, Bernadette Dei


End file.
